Espero que sepas, yo, siempre te amaré
by HHrldg.Black
Summary: Paso a paso se aleja de ella, y nada puede hacer, el valor se da en su vida hoy junto a él, al dejarlo ir..Ella sólo espera que cuando él lea su carta, sepa que por siempre lo amará.pero..¿alcanzará él a irse?


Hola! la continuación de "Te quiero pero tu.." la pondré un semana después de la publicación del capítulo 2, no he sacado la cuenta de cuando es, por eso no pongo la fecha xD.. mas comentarios de la autora osea yo debajo del Final del One-Shot :P

---------------------------------------------------

Título: "Espero que sepas, yo, siempre te amaré"

No puedo retenerte junto a mí, ni por la fuerza ni mucho menos por la culpa, es por eso que he escrito mis sentimientos, espero que al leer la carta entiendas el porqué te dejo ir, aunque a un principio me opuse, después de pensarlo llegué a una conclusión: dejarte ser feliz. Llega mi turno de despedirme, no sabes cuando me duele esto, lágrimas que luchan por salir de mis ojos, no son liberadas porque no puedo llorar , no aún.. no me puedes ver así, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que te haría sentir mal..

Quisiera decir "quédate a mi lado" pero sé debo dejarte ir, te estrecho más junto a mi, y me dices que volverás... espero que sea verdad.

Sin que te des cuenta introduzco el papel en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta y tengo éxito. Te separas de mi y nos miras por ultima vez antes de virar y dirigirte hacia el avión. Siento que a cada paso que das estás rompiendo mi corazón, ya no soporto mas y las lagrimas retenidas al fin son liberadas.

ºº

Admiraba el horrible paisaje que se veía desde la ventana del avión, porque para él era horrible, había aceptado aquella misión, tratando de alejarse de ella para dejarle el camino libre y para no estorbarle cuando se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Lágrimas empezaron a fluir en su mejilla, buscó un pañuelo en su chaqueta pero lo que encontró no fue eso, se las secó un poco sorprendido y abrió el papel, que por cierto tenía la letra corrida, seguramente la dueña habría llorado al escribirlo, porque era dueña, la letra era perfecta y el la conocía. Cada vez mas sorprendido y aprovechando que el avión aún no prendía vuelo, ya que esperaba a los demás pasajeros, leyó:

"_Querido Harry:_

_Sé que cuando leas esta carta, estarás saliendo de Inglaterra o quizás ya estés en tu destino. La razón por la cual te escribo esto es porque deseo que sepas lo que siento al respecto¿porqué no me preguntaste sobre tu decisión¿porqué no me avisaste antes? Podría haberme preparado para esto, pero, estoy segura que no hubiera sido menos doloroso.._

_Me duele profundamente Harry, porque sé que cuando regreses, y si es que lo haces, estarás seguramente, y lo mas probable, de la mano de alguien más, Me duele porque me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo Harry, me he enamorado de ti, no sé como ocurrió, pero solo sé que sucedió, seguramente serás feliz y esa es la razón por la cual no te detengo, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que lo seas. No espero hacerte sentir mal ni nada por el estilo, lee bien esto Harry: No te sientas mal. Sólo necesitaba contártelo de algún modo, no quiero tampoco que te preocupes por mi, porque estaré bien, enserio, serás feliz, y eso me basta y me sobra._

_Espero también que las cosas sigan bien entre nosotros, escríbeme contando lo que ha sucedido en tu estadía allá, y no te inmutes al contarme sobre alguna chica Harry, porque a pesar de todo, soy y seguiré siendo tu mejor amiga, y te apoyaré y aconsejaré en lo que pueda._

_Deseándote lo mejor, se despide con cariño, _

_Hermione Granger._

_PD: **Espero que sepas, yo, siempre te amaré.**_

Harry leyó esto a una velocidad asombrosa, su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, se paró abruptamente de su asiento antes de que el avión despegara y..

ºº

Sentía como su cuerpo se derrumbaba, pero unas manos detuvieron la caída, levantó la vista, era su otro mejor amigo, Ron, lloró, no podía aguantar más, le dolía¿y como no? El amor de su vida se iba para quizás no volver¿es normal que le duela su partida no?

El pelirrojo, escuchaba a su amiga sollozar en sus brazos, empezó a, lentamente, acariciarle la espalda, a él también le dolía la partida tan repentina de su amigo, le había avisado, al igual que a los demás, solo a dos días antes. Miró hacia fuera, donde estaría el avión de su amigo y para su asombro lo vio correr hacia él, traía un papel en una mano y sus maletas en la otra, lo vio detenerse en la puerta y entrar caminando, a pocos pasos de él, Harry dejó sus maletas en el suelo, caminó de apoco hacia su amiga, el pelirrojo la dejó y ella, que aún lloraba, casi cae de no ser porque Harry la detuvo. Éste la viró haciendo que ella lo mirara, le sonrió y vio la sorpresa de ella al abrir sus ojos.

-No me iré-le susurró este, Ella lo abrazó, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas no paraban de fluir de sus ojos, estuvo a punto de preguntarle la razón por la cual no se iba cuando este le respondió-leí tu carta-le dijo de la misma manera

La chica se separó un poco de él y con la mirada en un punto fijo, detrás de él, le dijo

-No debes quedarte por eso.. yo sólo quería.. que supieras..

-Me quedé por tus sentimientos, me quedé porque no iba a permitir que sufrieras por mi, me quedé porque..-se cercó poco a poco a ella-porque tus sentimientos, son correspondidos-rozó sus labios con los de ella y antes de juntarlos le dijo-me quedé porque también te amo.

Ella lo aferró más contra sí mientras se besaban, al fin lo tenía a su lado, se separaron a tomar aire y antes de volver a besarlo escuchó como él le decía - "soy feliz".-Hermione sonrió, sabiendo que él lo decía porque ella le había escrito en la carta que eso era lo que deseaba.

-yo también lo soy Harry..realmente feliz..

**FIN.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Otro invento, recién creado, 30 de Abril, y como es muy de noche, lo publico mañana 1 de Mayo :)

Espero que les guste, igual es un poco humm,, penoso xD ¿se me está haciendo costumbre? Creo que un poco xD.

Me he inspirado en la letra de la canción de Marmalade Boy, (serie que la seguí como por una semana y luego la sacaron de la TV ¬¬) llamada Promesa Final, en español. :D

**REVIEWS PLEASE! xD**

**No les cuesta nada, T.T o bien, un minuto, que equivale a 0,1 de su tiempo, XD, cálculos míos XD.**

Saludos, y gracias por leer,

- **Hhrldg.Black**.


End file.
